Convergentes
by wordmaker
Summary: Lexa es operadora de cámara de cine y a través de su objetivo descubrirá nuevos colores. Clarke es una actriz emergente a la que le encanta ser el foco de atención. Aguantará Lexa los encuadres de la rubia? Se percatará Clarke de las atenciones de la morena? Sólo son dos haces de luz que convergen...
1. Un empujoncito

**Mi primera incursión en el mundo de la escritura...cualquier cosa puede salir de aquí xd**

 **Habrá de todo, sin ofender, pero si cortarse.**

 **Clexa otp, always.**

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se dejó invadir por el olor a rosas recién cortadas. No había mejor sensación para un Sábado por la mañana. Echaba de menos esos momentos, de paz y serenidad. Suspiró. Por fin tenía por delante una semana de descanso entre rodajes.

Ese día se levantó temprano, se recogió el pelo en un moño, se enfundó sus pitillos negros y una blusa blanca, y tan pronto como estuvo listo su café para llevar, salió a merodear el mercado de las flores. Era un mercado semanal que se montaba en una gran plaza a 5 minutos de su casa, bullicioso a media mañana, pero casi desierto a esas horas. Se oía el sonido metálico de barras chocando entre sí mezclado con el "mío mío" de las gaviotas del puerto cercano. Todavía había puestos terminando de montar sus carpas y colocando el género cuidadosamente, era una mañana fría pero soleada, todo era perfecto, casi perfecto.

Le gustaba especialmente el puesto de Indra, lleno de flores extravagantes entre las que se podía perder. Caminó entre los puestos hasta encontrarla. Dejó su cesta bolso de mimbre en el suelo.

\- Mmmm, tienes las mejores flores de todo el mercado, Indra. Ni que estuvieran recién cortadas! - Exclamó Lexa.

\- Es que lo están! -Rió Indra -Para tener la mejor mercancía hay que hacer algunos sacrificios, levantarse al alba y realizar todos los preparativos. Ven, deja que te enseñe mi último descubrimiento. Has tenido suerte de venir hoy, hacía mucho que no te veía el pelo. -le gritaba Indra mientras entraba en el almacén.

\- Sí, el trabajo, buff -respondió distraída mientras perdía su mirada entre ramos de flores.

-Mira, te gusta? - Preguntó Indra mientras le acercaba una flor de tallo kilométrico coronada por un gran pétalo blanco, que, como una trompeta, se enrollaba para acoger un largo órgano de amarillo brillante.

-Oh! - Exclamó sorprendida Lexa, mientras se embriagaba por su olor - Me encanta!

-Lo supuse, contestó Indra. - Es muy de tu estilo, elegante, pura, y alegre.

-Ohhh, gracias! Siempre tan adorable! Me la llevaré! Y un ramo de 5 rosas rojas, quiero darle una sorpresa -Dijo Lexa.

-Siempre tan detallista -contestó Indra mientras preparaba el ramo.

Indra la había visto corretear por ese mercado desde que tenía siete años y sus padres se mudaron a ese barrio. Para Lexa era como su segunda madre, podía confiarle sus mayores preocupaciones, lo había hecho desde pequeñita. Indra siempre la había aconsejado con honestidad. Desde recomendarle unas buenas protecciones para los patines porque la veía estampada contra una farola, hasta consolarla cuando fue consciente de que nunca podría viajar a la Luna. También la animó a empezar el conservatorio especializándose en percusión. "Te brillan los ojos cuando tocas Lexa, tu interior arde. No puedes ignorarlo", la dijo. Y aunque ya no tocara profesionalmente, seguía animando las fiestas o tocando para ella en su apartamento cuando conseguía quedarse sola.

-Ojalá fueran sólo un detalle -Frunció el ceño Lexa.

-Sigues con las dudas? -Preguntó Indra.

-Nunca se han ido, cada vez es más distante y ya no sé qué hacer. Además vivir en San Francisco me está haciendo replantearme muchas cosas. La distancia es una mierda, Indra -La dijo. Sabía que no era sólo la distancia, sabía que era algo más, pero prefería engañarse.

-Tenéis que hablar, Lexa. No eres feliz... -Empezó a decir Indra.

-Otra vez con eso no, por favor. Aprovecharé las flores para aclararlo, todo volverá a ser como antes y ya está. -Sonrió Lexa.

-Si eso es lo que quieres -Respondió Indra.

-Ayss Indra -Dijo, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, -Déjalo ya -Gruñó Lexa.

-Sólo digo que no te brillan los ojos, tú verás cómo quieres malgastar tu vida -Dijo mientras levantaba las palmas de las manos.

-Ay, por dios, qué intensa eres Indra. -Rió nerviosa -No hay por qué ser tan extremista. -Dijo un poco ofendida.

-En el amor sí -Replicó Indra.

-Uff me voy, que estás muy trascendente hoy. A ver si arreglo el desaguisado. -Se despidió dándola un fuerte abrazo.

No podía aguantar más esa conversación. La conocía muy bien y la había dicho demasiadas verdades seguidas. Apretó el paso, tenía que aclarar la situación ya.

* * *

Se conocían de toda la vida, pero no fue hasta el último año de instituto que empezaron a salir juntos. Gustus siempre se había sentido atraído por ella, y al final el que la sigue la consigue. Él se caracterizaba por ser respetuoso y adulador y no paró hasta que consiguió conquistarla entre clase y clase de percusión. Empezó mandándola cartas, luego flores y con eso de:

-No, es no es el ritmo Lexa, déjame que te enseñe. -insistía Gustus

Fue rompiendo el hielo, hasta que un día se armó de valor:

-No sé cómo decirte esto Lexa, se acaba el año y no puedo hacerme a la idea de no verte. Ahora tú irás a estudiar a EEUU, yo me quedaré aquí en Australia y no quiero perderte. Tenemos una conexión especial. -La colocó sus rizos rebeldes detrás de la oreja y dejó su mano cubriendo su mentón. -Sé que tú también la sientes -Se acercó mientras la acariciaba la mejilla -Y quiero que nunca olvides que quiero ser el dueño de tu corazón -Suspiró tímidamente en sus labios mientras posaba un dulce beso en los suyos y la dió una cajita de cartón cerrada con un lazo. Al abrirla, Lexa descubrió dos colgantes, uno era una pequeña llave y el otro un corazón con una cerradura en su interior.

Deslizó la llave en la cerradura y giró con cuidado, no quería despertarle. Fue hasta la cocina, colocó la el lirio de agua en un largo jarrón con agua y preparó el desayuno en una gran bandeja adornada con las rosas. Casi siempre era Gustus el que tenía este tipo de detalles, pero esta vez, ya que llevaban 1 año sin verse y se volvería a ir otros 3, quería ser ella la que empezara con buen pie. La última vez que hablaron acabaron discutiendo y esa noche ni se tocaron. Esperaba que un desayuno en la cama y un ramo de rosas pudiera desatascar las cosas. No se le ocurría nada más y eso la hacía sentir culpable.

Acarició el pequeño corazón que colgaba de su pecho, parecía mentira que hubieran pasado ya 5 años desde que dejara Australia y el instituto. Estuvo 4 años estudiando audiovisuales en San Francisco, no podía haber elegido una ciudad mejor, con ese aire de felicidad y libertad, que la caló hasta los huesos. Todo era excitante, Gustus la visitaba varias veces al año y fantaseaban con que él se mudaría allí y montaría su propio negocio.

Pero el último año estaba siendo duro para su relación. Su vida ya no era estructurada como antes, viajaba, trabajaba y se iba de fiesta a partes iguales y su comunicación no era tan fluida. Sentía que quería a Gustus como el primer día...y eso la desconcertaba. El chico amable, tierno y atento del instituto se convirtió en su novio y ella de repente se vio en una relación que no buscó, pero la gustaba, con un chico que no buscó, pero que la conquistó. Todavía veía en él lo que, con el tiempo, la enamoró, pero ahora se preguntaba si era suficiente.

-Gus, Guuus -Susurraba mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro. -Despierta, es más de medio día.

-Más de las 12? -Preguntó mientras parpadeaba torpemente y se desperezaba.

-Casi, faltan 5 minutos. -Contestó ella.

-Mierda, tengo que entregar un informe.

Tiró de las sábanas y se levantó como alma que lleva el viento, cuando oyó un estruendo. La bandeja que Lexa había depositado sobre la cama se había estampado contra la pared. Él se limitó a mirar el destrozo y susurrar un "Perdón", más obligado que sentido, antes de salir disparado hacia su despacho. "Pues sí que empezamos bien" -Pensó Lexa.

Era el momento de coger el toro por los cuernos, ignoró el desaguisado y se fue hacia el despacho.

-Gustus, qué ocurre? Llevamos un año sin vernos, qué menos que buenos días, no? Quería hablarle de lo que estaba sintiendo antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

-Sí, un segundo, ahora estoy contigo. -Respondió sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del portátil.

-A mi no me hables como a uno de tus trabajadores! -Gritó Lexa. Se estaba enfureciendo.

Lexa no solía gritar a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, imponía. Gustus paró en seco de escribir y la miró con los ojos encendidos.

-Si has esperado un año para verme, puedes esperar otros 10 minutos. -Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Golpe bajo que la enfureció más todavía. Apretó su mano en un puño.

-Sábes que el trabajo no me ha dejado venir antes. Tú tampoco es que hayas hecho mucho por verme...o por saber de mí. Antes me llamabas antes de acostarme, ahora ni me cojes el teléfono, sigues siendo el mismo, sigues ahí, pero me tratas de distinta manera, qué ha cambiado? -Preguntó Lexa, intentando relajarse. No quería haber llegado a los reproches tan pronto. Se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-El trabajo, que me tiene liado. -Respondió Gustus. Le estaba dando de su propia medicina.

-A mi el trabajo nunca me ha impedido hablar contigo. -Le dijo muy seriamente. -Me estás evitando -Añadió.

-No soy tan hábil como tú -Respondió con ironía. -No soy capaz de hacer tantas cosas como tú. -Continuó recalcando el tú.

Ahí estaba. Algo le pasaba.

-Tantas? -Preguntó incrédula

-Sí, sí, tantas. Trabajas un montón, viajas un montón y también tienes tiempo para irte de fiesta un montón. -Dejó caer Gustus. -No sé para qué te voy a llamar, si siempre estás ocupada. -Dijo con rintintin.

Lexa estaba alucinando pepinillos. Esto si que no lo iba a consentir. Se tranquilizó.

-Que yo sepa nunca te he rechazado una llamada. No sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero te acabas de pasar de la raya. No confías en mí? -Preguntó de manera pausada.

-No. -Respondió Gustus, y los ojos de Lexa se abrieron como platos.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo -Balbuceó Lexa

-Lo que oyes. He hablado con tus compañeros de piso y con algunos de tus compañeros de trabajo, y me han dicho que tienes muchos pretendientes. -Soltó Gustus

-Qué? Que interrogas a mis compañeros a mis espaldas? Pero de qué vas? -Espetó Lexa

-Solo quiero protegerte. -Dijo Gustus -A saber quien te ronda, y siendo como eres, seguro que te dejas engatusar. -Por fin dijo Gustus

Lexa no era capaz de procesar toda la información. Gustus nunca se había comportado de manera posesiva o celosa, desde luego, algo tenía que haber pasado para que cambiara de actitud. Se intentó serenar colocándose los puños de la blusa.

-En todo este tiempo no te he dado ningún motivo para que pienses eso...por qué ahora sí? Por qué desconfías de mi? Por qué hablas con mi entorno antes de hablar conmigo? Por qué ya no me cuentas cómo te sientes? -Gustus sentía cada pregunta como puñales que se le iban clavando en el pecho. -Qué ha ocurrido? Y no me mientas, porque me enteraré igualmente -Dijo Lexa mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Te he sido infiel -Confesó Gustus

-Q...qué? -Balbuceó Lexa. No se lo esperaba, su orgullo pisoteado de la manera más ó frío en todo su cuerpo, pero sudor en la nuca, se le nublaron los ojos y tuvo que apoyarse en una mesa cercana para no desvanecerse. Era cierto que su relación había ido de mal en peor en el último año a causa de su trabajo, pero esto? Nunca lo esperaría de Gustus, el chico devoto del instituto. Su primer y único amor, aquel con el que algún día se imaginó formando una familia, envejeciendo juntos.

Es verdad que ella era un mar de dudas en la relación, siempre había tenido dudas. Pero siempre luchaba por la relación, como hoy, que estaba dispuesta a pelear otra vez. A contarle sus miedos, a intentar que la comprendiera. A buscar soluciones, a cambiar por él. Pero nunca le había sido infiel, no, eso nunca.

Se arrancó el colgante del pecho y se lo lanzó a la cara con toda su fuerza. Intentando alejar lo más rápido y lejos posible todos esos sentimientos. Y con una mezcla de furia y tristeza dijo:

-No permitiré que me trates así.

Gustus sintió como si una larga espada le atravesara el corazón lentamente, siendo consciente, en ese instante, de cómo le había faltado el respeto a Lexa tantas veces. Sabía que la había perdido, el arrepentimiento no valía de nada ya. Ni siquiera intentó retenerla.

Aguantando las lágrimas, Lexa se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho. Con mucha calma recogió sus maletas medio abiertas y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Salió muy lentamente y cerró la puerta de la casa suavemente. Se limpió la lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y, con paso firme, puso rumbo a casa de su madre.

Pasaría allí una semana antes de volver a San Francisco. A raíz de su experiencia en varias producciones indies, la habían llamado para ser una de las cámaras de la película Thumper, también de rollo indie. Necesitaba estar centrada en ese trabajo, podría ser el trampolín que la haría saltar a las grandes producciones.

Se daría una semana para llorar y regodearse en la mierda. Su corazón ya no tenía llave, estaba sellado y fortificado. Se sentía sin fuerzas, no volvería a adaptarse a nadie, no iba a cambiar por nadie.

No podía volver a sentirse vulnerable otra vez, no volvería a invertir energías en una persona.

Su trabajo sería su obsesión -Pensó, ignorando el velo de tristeza que cubrió su corazón.


	2. Sol, Arena y Mar

Bajó la ventanilla, se subió las gafas de sol, echando su pelo hacia atrás, y respiró profundo. La humedad y el olor a mar golpearon su cara, su pelo se alborotó, olía hasta el salado del mar.

"Mmmm", susurró Eliza.

"Por dios Eli, sube esa ventanilla que salimos volando", dijo Raven mientras rectificaba con el volante el bamboleo que había dado el coche.

"Déjala Rae, que está en su momento zen", dijo Octavia desde el asiento de atrás, mientras se agarraba a uno de los pasamanos.

"De verdad, O, es que desde que se ha vuelto una mística, todo lo tiene que interiorizar...el cantar de los pajaritos, el runruncito de la olas...hasta el aire pegajoso!", teorizó Raven

"Eli? Eli? Estás ahi?... La hemos perdido O, La ha dado un subidón de oxígeno y se nos ha quedado en el sitio" , siguió hablando Raven.

"Rae, deberías disfrutar más de las pequeñas cosas", dijo Eliza distraída.

"No me vaciles Eli, que tu antes no eras así. Eras tan práctica como yo. Ahora andas con el rollo hierbis éste, y no te va Eliza, no te veo, te falta chispa", dijo Raven

"Déjala Rae, no la agobies", medió Octavia.

"Agobiarla? Pero si desde entonces vive en su universo hipersensorial, parece que va drogada todo el día.", dijo mirando de reojo a O.

"No te estarás drogando, verdad Eli?", preguntó Raven alarmada girándose hacia Eliza.

"No hace falta drogarse para darse cuenta que como este momento, no habrá otro", respondió Eliza tranquilamente.

"Buuff", resopló Rae, "Por favor, diosito, devuélvenos a la Eli de antes, la loca del coño que vivía la vida sin más", recitó Rae hacia el cielo. "Yo es que este rollo de filosofía barata..."

"Déjalo ya Rae", cortó Octavia. "Y haz un poquito de caso a Eli, vamos a disfrutar de la semana, que para una que tenemos de vacaciones...desde la uni que no coincidimos para irnos de vacas, vamos a quemar Italia!", exclamó Octavia

"Bueno, bueno, que O se nos viene arriba! Yo esta semana no la aguanto, entre la hierbas y la sobre-excitada, me voy a dar al alcohol, caipirinha ven a mi!" dramatizó Rae.

Rieron las tres en el coche, se habían echado mucho de menos. Es cierto que seguían manteniendo la amistad, pero ya no vivían juntas y esos momento de compañeras de aventuras los extrañaban más de lo que podían reconocer. Por suerte, su próximo trabajo, Thumper, las había reunido. Octavia, como ayudante de producción, no dudó en proponer a Raven como jefa del equipo de cámaras, su amiga se estaba haciendo un nombre en el mundillo, gracias a su habilidad para tratar el color y el enfoque, además siempre estaba inventando para crear innovadoras escenas, estaba segura de que haría un gran trabajo y que así el rodaje ganaría en calidad.

La llegada de Eliza fue otro tema. Hacía ya un año de lo de Peter, y todavía seguía tocada. Llegó a estar varios meses sin trabajar, después sólo aceptaba pequeños papeles en obras de teatros o intervenciones fugaces en series y películas. Decía que la vida ya no era para ella, así que se desconectó del mundo. Empezó a desarrollar otro de sus talentos, la música. Era ya habitual de las jam sessions del underground califoriniano, siempre con su guitarra, acababa dando mini conciertos acústicos que enganchaban hasta el más reacio. Se estaba empezando a correr la voz, y ya tenía a sus groupies que incendiaban twitter cuando la avistaban en algún garito. No sabía por qué, pero su cabeza había entrado en un estado de paro mental, en evasión continua. Y para eso la música ayudaba, y también para no tener que relacionarse mucho con la gente, nadie nuevo la interesaba, era feliz en su mundo de pajaritos, música y trabajos esporádicos para mantenerse a flote. Éste de Thumper era un excepción, pero porque Octavia y Raven insistieron mucho, y bueno, porque haría de agente infiltrada...y un papel así le atraía mucho, destaparía su lado más cabroncete.

"Ésa es la playa!" - Gritó Eliza, "Vamos, seguro que sigue el mismo chiringuito". Raven se apartó de la carretera y aparcó en unas dunas contiguas a la playa. Era bastante larga y ancha, de arena negra y contigua a una cala de rocas a la que sólo se podía llegar nadando. Ella se había empeñado en ir allí, era donde veraneó los primeros años de universidad, cuando todo era distinto, cuando era una "loca del coño", como decía Raven, y al estar en Italia le apeteció volver antes de meterse en la vorágine del rodaje.

"Esta noche promete", se entusiasmó Raven. "Vamos chicas, que se note que la fiesta ha llegado!" Y se lanzaron a la playa. Arrancaron con una ronda de mojitos, luego otra...y todo bien hasta que cortaron con unos chupitos de vodka negro...Raven y Octavia desaparecieron en algún momento de la noche con el camarero, Wick, y Eliza estaban tan borracha y agotada, que acabó dormida en la playa, al amanecer.

/

El sol de medio día picaba y la piel le ardía. Habían pasado sólo 5h, apestaba a alcohol, le pesaban los ojos y tenía una puñetera taladradora en la cabeza. Eliza se incorporó y deambuló hasta el chiringuito intentando encontra Raven, pero no hubo suerte. El cuerpo la ardía y la resaca la tenía rota, pfff, pidió algo de comida, recogió la bolsa de la playa, se quitó el vestido que llevaba y en su bikini blanco se fue nadando hasta su cala de rocas...necesitaba estar sola. Ya las buscaría luego otra vez.

Como esperaba, no había nadie, comenzó a pasear por la poca arena que había hasta que las olas acariciaron sus pies, se dio un largo baño en el mar. Disfrutando de su cuerpo mecido por la olas, se sentía fuerte, se sentía bien. Qué maravilla, rodeada de un silencio sólo roto por el murmullo de las olas y los sonidos del puerto a lo lejos. Se tumbó en la toalla y dejó que el sol, brillante en un cielo azul despejado, la secara. El olor a sal en su piel, sus sentidos estaban muy excitados...definitivamente, le gustaba vivir la vida así, a su puñetera bola. El crujir de sus tripas la hizo salir de su ensoñamiento, cogió el sandwich y la ensalada que había comprado y los devoró. Hasta los alimentos tenían mejor sabor. Se quedó dormida boca abajo en la toalla mirando el azul-verdoso al mar.

Tres cosas la despertaron de su sueño. La sensación de dos grandes manos que se apoyaban en sus caderas, la sensación de que alguien se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su culo y un susurro:

"Por los viejos tiempos, Princesa"

Y las grandes manos emprezaron a recorrer su espalada, la agarraban el cuello, las clavículas y bajaban por su espalda hasta que con cada una de ellas agarró una nalga y comenzaron a masajear su culo. Su cuerpo se extremeció al instante, primero asustada, después de excitación. No pudo evitar que se le erizara toda la piel y comenzó a sentir calor entre las piernas. A pesar de tener las manos tan grandes, era capaz de moverlas con dulzura, eso la volvia loca. No dijo nada, no se movió, solo esperó. Las manos ahora revolvían su pelo rubio, que placer...volvían a bajar por su espalda, agarraban su culo con fuerza hasta que volvieron a sus caderas, tirando un poco de ellas.

"A cuatro patas", oyó a una voz ronca de excitación.

Obedeció. En cuanto se incorporó notó su miembro erecto, duro, rozándose entre sus nalgas. Suspiró.

Con sus grandes manos agarrando sus caderas, empezó un movimiento de vaiven de su culo contra su sexo, su miembro cada vez más duro por el roce con las nalgas.

Clarke empezó a notar como la iba moviendo y golpeando lentamente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo...empezó a notar la humedad entre sus piernas. Notaba como los pechos botaban en su top del bikini. Aumentaba el ritmo. Sus pechos botaban más. Notó como el pecho izquierdo saltó del bikini rozando el pezón con la tela del top. Se le erizó del todo y se puso duro, muy duro. Gimió. Aumentaba el ritmo. Sintió como una mano tiraba del top y la liberaba de la prenda. Sus pechos libres, y gimió más. Aumentó el ritmo. Le escuchó gemir, escuchaba los golpes...pensó que se iba a correr sin que ni siquiera la tocara. Su miembro cada vez más duro y grande. Notó como la cubría por la espalda y empezó a tocar sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones duros. Empezó a gemir sin control. Y la llegó el olor que la recordó a los veranos de universidad, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Aumentaba el ritmo. Deslizó su mano de los pechos a su estómago, apretándola contra él. Continuó bajando, jugueteando con el pelo de su pubis. Introdujo un dedo entre sus pliegues, y le escucho suspirar de placer.

"Siempre tan dispuesta"

Empezó a hacer círculos con su enorme dedo alrededor del clítoris. Se iba a desmayar. No sabía cuando había dejado de sentir las piernas, la recorrian olas de placer por el cuerpo, sentía el orgasmo crecer dentro de ellas. Se iba a correr. Pero el movimiento paró, su mano desapareció de su sexo y notó como se despegaba de ella. Empezó a controlar la respiración hasta que notó su miembro en la entrada de su sexo. Las grandes manos volvieron a sus caderas y volvió el lento vaiven.

Un fuerte tirón, y la penetró. Con fuerza. Profundo. Duro. Una vez tras otra. Clarke sintió como sus paredes hacía fuerza sobre su miembro y como un gran orgasmo nacía dentro de ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio el Mediterraneo, el sol brillante, en un cielo azul, cayendo sobre el horizonte, y no lo pudo aguantar más.

Después, escuchó un grito ahogado y como caía desplomado a su lado.

"Lo echaba de menos", dijo Finn

"Sigues igual", dijo ella viendo como se quitaba el condón. Y sintió una punzada en su pecho, quizás algo se estaba perdiendo. Quizás no podría pasar de puntillas por la vida, como intentaba últimamente, quizás no era un plan tan bueno como parecía.


End file.
